


Surprise Move

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angry Sam, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 16:33:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20439089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: To save his brother, Dean is willing to do anything, but Sam isn't amused by his solution!





	Surprise Move

'Idiot, jack-ass, moron, imbecile….'

Dean rolled his eyes at the list of epithets Sam was slinging at him as they trudged back to the Impala.

'...impulsive, dick-head…' continued his brother.

:

'You finished yet?'

'No. I can go on all day,' Sam growled.

'Dude, what did you want me to do? Let you get chewed on by that werewolf?'

'No, but I didn't expect you to bite it in the shoulder! You could've been infected by the damn thing.'

:

'Don't worry, Sammy. It only works one way; when the doggy bites man, not when man bites dog!'

'You don't know that, Dean! It was a stupid thing to do. Why didn't you just take the shot?'

'He had his fangs at your neck, Sam. I had to distract him.'

'And throwing down the gun and jumping him was the way to go? '

:

'Yeah, he was so surprised that he drew back. There wasn't time to pick up the gun again, so I threw myself at him and got in a juicy, toothy bite, giving you the time to get the gun and silver-bullet him!'

'You try any more surprise moves like that and I'll kick your ass to the North Pole!' Sam threatened, sliding tiredly into the car.

'I make no promises. Gotta save your skinny ass in any way I can.'

:

When Sam bitch-faced him, Dean grinned. Just another normal day for the Winchesters.


End file.
